YUGIOH G5
by gm goodyeat
Summary: five duelist are marked by the elemental dragon's to battle a new evil but they have to pass Academy to become pro's PS this story hase fan mead card's
1. Chapter 1

IN the Duel Academy 5 Duelist are marked by the Elemental Dragon's to battle a new evil get you game on for Yu-gioh DG will be kicking it on fanfiction soon

Comeing soon to thsi site


	2. The next Hero remake

Episode 1 The next Hero this is a remak of capter 1 and thank you Maxim and Knight for your help

We are shown in the dark Desert of Mexico a rock came down to the planet

A helicopter is flying to Wear it land that

the word's said Gecko Group

It land at a base

the person is Azrael Gecko he hase sillver hire brown eye's and a sliver Suit and black shoe's white skin

what happened to my troop's ? asked Azrael Gecko

sir this monster did it sir said one of the troops showing him a picture

This must be found said Azrael Gecko

At the city of British Columbia

In a house a young boy is playing foot ball out side but in side

A Young woman feel the presence of this new evil the woman hade pink hire green eye's and Sandal and white sking

Kiro come in place said his mum kiro a long black hire a Red Shorts and white sking

We are shown at his mum's mum wear she is talking two him

And you see if Any fin happens to me i want you to leave at find a way to get help said his mum

But mum let me help said kiro

You must do what is say this monster's power is to much for you said his mum

Than out of no wear the monster show's up out of no wear he wear's a rock like monster with red eye's and red marking's on him

You must get out now said his mum getting her duel disk

Wear is that card ? asked the monster takeing out tree's

Malachite My husband may of sent you to the star's but i will do what i will have to said Kiro's mum

So , Prizma wear is he wear is the man who sent he to space ? asked Malachite

He is gone but i will stop you no matter how strong you are said Prizma

Mum let me help you said Kiro

No Don't said his mum

Stay Out of this boy said Malachite And brushes him aside and knocks him unconscious.

Wean Kiro reawakens, he finds that the house has been burned to the ground, and that his mother is missing

Mum she is gone said Kiro a tear roll's down his face but on his arm a red mark that is the Fire element

What is this ? asked kiro

And on the ground he find's a Synchro card that is fire star Dragon ATK 2400 DEF 2100

Kiro look's up in the sky the sun want down

Mum i will find that monstert that took you away from me my time to leave this place is yet to come

One year later

Kiro is now stronger duelist with a new card team the Justice Hero's still feeling to become a pro he is now trying out for Duel Academy in hope this will help him forget of his past

His hire his much longer a red t-shirt And blue jeans and a black Jacket and white shoes

At the Entrance Examinations Duelist are batting Exam Tester in hope out geting in

A Monster Take out 500 Life point's from a boy

Man i Hope i can get out of this said the boy

Out Side of the Entrance Examinations two lady's are looking for Any one who is coming in

wait for me said Kiro

Did you sin in ? asked One of the lady's

yes i did said kiro

On the top floor Azrael Gecko And Chancellor Hawkman are seeing the duel from the top box Chancellor Hawkman hade white hire and beard a red suit and gray Trousers

Well Azreal what do you think of the Duelist we have found ? asked Chancellor Hawkman

They are just Kid's but they will become pro's said Azrael

From the Obelisk Blue A boy who is seeing the duel's are with his two frend's

Hey Kreiger what do you think of the newbies ? asked one of his Friend's

they are just little kid's said Kreiger but they will get a lesson the Kreiger Inogashira way said Kreiger kreiger hade blue brown hire a Obelisk Blue MALE Uniform

Back at the duel tire outs kiro is getting ready and see's the boy who wear's dueling

Hey are you okay ? asked the boy

Yes it this just this place said Kiro

My name is Tomoya said Tomoya Tomoya hade blue eye's blond hire green hoodie and wear's small

My name is Kiro

We see Professor Chono who is looking at the duel Professor Chono hade blond hire blue eye's and a Professor out fit and a small mole on her face

Mrs you are asked to duel a young boy said one of the staff

Okay than with my Deck he will be crying back to his mum said Professor Chono

Kiro is in the duel center and gets his duel disk ready

Professor Chono is ready to take the kiro with her deck

Well boy are you ready for you duel ? asked Professor Chono

Let's duel said Kiro

Kiro LP 4000 Chono 4000

I will start this game said Kiro and Drew's a card from his duel disk

I paly Justice Hero Fire lord ATK 1500 DEF 1300 he is a man made out of fire and hade yellow eye's

and i play two face down's and end my trun said Kiro

My move than said Professor Chono and drew's a card from her duel disk

i play my shadow Beast Shadow lion in Attack mode ATK 1700 DEF 1300 a black lion with red eye's

And i play the spell card Shadow beaker i can get rid of one of you face down's and i think it this that one

And the face down it destroyed

Now my shadow beast lion take him out with shadow blast

Kiro LP 3800 Chono LP 4000

And i end my turn said Chono

Okay than said Kiro and Drew's a card from his duel disk

Sweet i play the Monster card Kuriboh Knight in Defiance mode ATK 300 DEF 200 a knight verson of kuriboh with a Shield and Sword

so let me see you play a little ball well it is you end said Chono Take him out now Beast Shadow lion said Chono

Nice but you wealked in to my trap said Kiro

Wean Kuriboh Knight is going to be destroyed me can turn your monster in to Defence mode said Kiro

And Kuriboh Knight weapon trun's shadow Beast lion to Defence mode

I End my turn and play a face down said Chono

Is boy is good in a duel said Azrael Gecko

And now i play the Spell card monster Reborn to Brain back Justice Hero Fire lord

and now i am going to do a Syncho summon said Kiro

Kuriboh Knight LV 2 AND Justice Hero Fire lord LV 4 - 6

so say hello to fire star Dragon a red dragon with blue marking's a fire runing down his back

Can is be said Chancellor Hawkman

So you have a dragon no problem

My fire star dragon has a Effect said kiro and can destroy one spell or trap card on your side said Kiro

and take out a trap card

Nice move said Chono My trap card is dark eye thanks to you i get two Token and i get to Syncho summon as well

Two eye Token's Lv 2 and Beast Shadow lion LV 4 - 8

Now hear is Shadow king ATK 3000 DEF 2300 a hafe lion and and dragon

But I Cant take you out yet so it is your move said Chono

Okay Kiro remember the hart of the card's said kiro and Drew's his card

Yes said Kiro i play Justice city

is card give my Justice Hero's 1000 more Attack

And i play the spell card for Fusing monster with Justice hero dragon and justice hero Sky warrior to Brain Justice hero Draon said kiro

Kirp has a good plane said Tomoya

justice hero Sky warrior Sky Storm now said Kiro a worrior with a jet back and a dragon hand on the side of his leaft arm

ATK 2900- 3900

And takes out Shadow king

that is all said Chono

Take is to all if justice hero Sky warrior takes out a monster you get Attack a second time said kiro

Chono LP 100

And now fire star dragon fire star blast said kiro

Chono LP 0

he did it said Kreiger he just got Lucky that is all

thank you fire star dragon said kiro

I am going to have to keep a eye on this boy said Azrael Gecko and walk's off

End of Capter 1


	3. make a character

Do you whan to be in YU-GI-OH G5 Or you have made up someone you want to have in this story hear is your chance

Name:

Age:

Dorm:

Description:

Background Information(Optional):

Personality:

Love Interest(Optional):

Deck

Go and have fun


	4. A new home

EPISODE 2 A new home

Kiro and the other people who made it to duel academy are at the landing bay from tear jet to take team

Man a lot of people have made it all this way said kiro

Hey kiro said a voice and he trun's to see Tomoya

Hey it is good to see you said kiro

so wear is are ride going to be hear ? asked Tomoya

i think Any time now said kiro

out of the door came a tall girl with black hair and gray eye's white skin with a top on and Jen's

well looks like i am stuck with the loser's said the girl

hi my name is Emma said a Emma she Had blond hair blue eye's a blown jumper and cow boy boot's and a skirt

what is you name ? asked Emma

this Jenni said Jenni

do you want to be Friend's ? asked Emma

Okay said Jenni and Emma trun's around

for now said Jenni to her self

than the jet show's up

come and find you place kid's said the PILOT

And they get in the jet and fly off

in the jet the people who have made it to duel academy are seeing 6 teen on TV

hey what show is that ? asked Kiro

it is 6 teen said Tomoya showing him

What is the story ? asked Kiro

Well it this about six teen's doing job's and playing joke's said Tomoya

so it is not a anime ? asked Kiro

no said Tomoya

so it is kind of like that new show stoked on TV ? said Kiro

No 6 teen came in 2005 said Tomoya

now i get it said Kiro

we are hear now said the Pilot

the duel academy is at a city at a Island from no wear

This place looks grate said Kiro

they walk out of the jet and walk in to the school

We are shown at the class room wear they are wearing tear Uniform

Kiro and Tomoya wear Slifer red some girl's wear two the boy's wear **Ra Yellow**, and the girl's and the boy's wear **Obelisk Blue**. and the girl's two

Welcome said Hawkman you have made your way to Duel Academy and you have bean placed in 3 Dom's and you will have point's if you do well you will get team

But do seeming argent the rule's and you lose team so have fun and good luck

We are shown at the Obelisk girl's Dom wear Jenni has a plane for kiro

What are you doing ? asked Emma

i am going to get a Obelisk blue boy to duel Kiro said Jenni

Diro ? asked Emma but he is hot

his name is Kiro not Diro said Jenni

We are shown at the Slifer red Dom the place looked run down

this place look's like seeming from a monster movie said Kiro

And they get in and find tear room

not bad said Kiro

We are shown at the Obelisk boy's Dom wear Kreiger is in his room on his laptop and get's a e mail

what is this ? asked Kreger

take down kiro pay you for your help read Kreger

meet be outside tow read Kreger and walk's out side and find's Jenni and Emma

What do you girl's want ? asked Kreger

We want you to take out kiro said Jenni

that kid he just got luck with my deck i will brun him to the dog he is said Kreger

And i will pay you for your help said Jenni

you got it said Kreger

Back at the Slifer Dom kiro get's a e mail on his lap top

Gome for a duel if you want some from D-T read kiro

Meet me at the Duel fiel come buy you self read kiro and walks out of his room to fimd this D-T

He walk in to the Duel fiel wear are you ? asked Kiro

Welcome said a voice and it this Kreger and Jenni with Emma

What do you guy's want ? asked kiro

You see me and Jenni think your duel with Professor Chono wears just dome luck so we are going to prove that you just got luckey said Kreger

Okay than said Kiro we will see who will win

and they get tear Duel disk's on

Duel said Kreger and kiro Kreger LP 4000 KIRO LP 4000

I will start this move said Kreger and Drew's his first card and i play this Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts ATK 1500 DEF 1200 in attack mode and play a face down

you can do it kiro said Emma

Hey you are Manet to be on Kreger side said Jenni

WICH one is Kreger ? asked Emma

Okay i move said kiro and i play Justice Hero Fatima ATK 1200 DEF 400 who has blond hair and a warrior outfit with a arrow

And i play the spell card Justice cry

This card let's me play Justice Hero Minos ATK 1800 DEF 1200 in attack mode who has a whacking ball and a powerful armor

And thanks to him and get to take out your face down card said Kiro

and the card wear's a trap card and gets sent to the grave Yard

Now Justice Hero Minos attack Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts

Kreger LP 3700

And now Justice Hero Fatima attack Kreger Said kiro

Kreger LP 1900

What do you think you are doing ? asked Jenni

I end my turn said Kiro

Okay than said Kreger and Drew's a card from his duel disk

And i play Robot comander ATK 700 DEF 500

with this card i get to send him for a powerful monster and i play Shadow dragon ATK 3200 DEF 2100

and a shadow dragon with red eye's show up

Now Shadow dragon attack Justice Hero Fatima with shadow ball and fire's a ball of shadow and hit Fatima

Kiro LP 2000

than from the other side two man wear security is coming

Oh grat just what we need now said Kreger

What is wrong ? asked Kiro

It is against the rules to have a duel in the arena after hours

And they stop the duel and run off

wean Kiro is walking back to his Dom he looked at the card is wears going to drew and it wear mirror force

Next time Kregger we will battle said Kiro

End of episode 2


	5. One of a Kind

EPISODE 3 One of a Kind

At Chancellor Hawkman room he is looking in to the history of Students.

''it is like Kiro came out of nowear'' said Chancellor Hawkman

and he find's Prizma deta

Priza ''i wonder what happened to you ? said Chancellor Hawkman to him self

he start to reneamber wean Priza wears back in Duel Academy

We see a younger Chancellor Hawkman who is seeing a duel beewing Prizma and a Student

Okay it is your move said the Student

Okay than said Prizma

Rose king rose of doom said Prizma

Boy Student LP 0

I did it said Prizma jumping up and down

Chancellor Hawkman Smills and walks off

than back to present

If you are still out some wear take cear said Chancellor Hawkman and walks out of the door

At the class Kiro is working on his deck well Professor Chono is talking about monster card's

And you see class with new monster's in your deck you will have a stronger deck said Professor Chono

And she look's at what Kiro is doing ? asked Professor Chono

just working on my deck replied Kiro

How are you going to lune this if you just do this ? asked Professor Chono

It is all in a card joked kiro and the other Student's lunch with him

That Kiro he is just a guy who got luck that give me a plane said Professor Chono

After class a Ferd year Obelisk boy boy with red hair and blue eye's a with the white

Obelisk boy Uniform a mark on his face

Welcome Zero said Chancellor Hawkman

Zero i have a feeling that Kiro cord be a Elemental rider said Hawkman getting a drink

So what you say sir he gourd be the second one ? asked Zero

Yes said Hawkman like your mark his on may be one of the five Elemental's said Hawkman

If he is this may be a good chane for us said Zero

Yes and this is why a need you to duel him said Hawkman

Yes sir said Zero and walk's off

At Professor Chono office he calls on a boy from the yellow Dom he Had blue hair a yellow jack it around his back silver eye's and a neck lees around his nake

Good to see you Ahito said Professor Chono

You have a problem ? asked Ahito

Yes this new boy named Kiro said Professor Chono giving him a picture of him

You have no problem said Ahito with my Deck he will be shown as the guy who got lucky said Ahito

Good said Professor Chono and i will fins A way to bring him to you

At the slifer Red dom Kiro is looking at his cards

And outside Professor Chono is dressed as Fortune lady light and his hideing behind a tree

This plane will never work only a dumb head word believe this said Professor Chono

Hey who is out there ? asked kiro has he opened the door

Man this kid is Stupid said Professor Chono

Who is it ? asked Kiro

I am a duel monster lied Professor Chono and runs off and kiro runs after her

At the same time Zero is walking to Kiro dom

And knocks on his door

Hey kiro can i talk to you ? asked Zero

Than the door opens

what is it ? asked a sleepy Tomoya

Have you seen kiro ? asked Zero

He wears just hear a minute ago said Tomoya

Grate i will have to find him said Zero as he walks off

As Kiro is running after Professor Chono dressed as Fortune lady light she gets in to the duel Dom and hid's behind the Top's

Wear am i ? asked Kiro

Welcome said a voice than the power tuns on

Who are you ? asked Kiro

My name is Ahito with my Deck you Dragon will be trap in my powerful cards you your Dragon will be trapped in duel world said Ahito

Okay than lets the duel start said Kiro

At the Hall room Zero is looking for Kiro in Class room's after class room's

Oh man said Zero if Chancellor Hawkman find's out that i cant find him he will kill me said Zero and run's in to the staff room

Back at the Duel dom Kiro and Ahito beging the duel

Kiro LP 4000 Ahito LP 4000

Let me start said Ahito and Drew's a card from his duel disk

And i play Psychic Commander said Ahito and a human body who is on a UFO show's up ATK 1400 DEF 800

What kind of monster is that ? asked Kiro

It is a new monster they are the Psychic said Ahito

And i play two face downs and end my turn said Ahito

My move said Kiro and drews a card

And i play Justice Hero Fire king a king made out of fire with yellow eye's and a whip show's up ATK 1400 DEF 500

And i play the spell card King and Queen with is card i can sepal summing Justice Hero Fire Queen he Had red hair fire around her body and a spear shows up ATK 1200 DEF 100

And now i play the spell card Polymerization to do a Fusion with Justice Hero Fire king and Justice Hero Fire Queen to become Justice Hero fire lord

Fire lord Had a large sword and a cross bow and red eyes and fire around him ATK 2600 DEF 2300

At the class from Zero has a sound

It must be kiro ? said Zero and runs to find him

And i end my turn said Kiro and play two face downs

Okay than said Ahito my move and draws a card

And i play my spell card Psychokinesis with this card i can control a face-up Psychic-Type monster. Destroy 1 card on the field and take 1000 damage

And i will take you Justice Hero fire lord and blows him up

True that i take 1000 damage from that move but that is what playing fun is all about said Ahito LP 3000

And i play two spell cards cord Psychic gun is will give my monster 500 more points Psychic Commander ATK 1400-1900

Now blow team up him said Ahito

But seeming happens Kiro's eyes turn to the same color As fire star dragon

Nice more said Kiro you played in to my trap Mirror Force and Psychic Commander gets blown up

What is going on ? asked Ahito

As zane ran in to the duel Dom his arm started to hart and his mark starts to clow and his mark is the element of Earth and his dragon card starts to clow two

What is going on ? asked Professor Chono

Than Zero Kiro and Ahito Duel Monsters Spirit World

They are still dueling ? said Professor Chono

And zero dragon come's out of his card

And hid dragon card is made out of rock on his back and spikes and Had a green face

Naturia Balkion what are you doing ? asked Zero

Zero you must find the others Said Naturia Balkion

Back at the duel Kiro LP 4000 Ahito LP 3000

I end my turn and play a face down said Ahito

Okay than said Kiro Drew and i play Justice Hero anti Psychic ATK 1500 DEF 1200 4 Stars

With this Card no Psychic monsters cant kill this monster

And i play the spell card anti Psychic that will let me play Tiny anti Psychic ATK 300 DEF 2 Stars

and now i Synchro Summon to bring Justice Hero Psychic boomer ATK 2600 DEF 2100 a warrior with a foot ball helmet and a number 10 on his cest

And i can pay 2000 life points to destroy one of your spell or trap cards Kiro LP 2000

No said Ahito

Now Justice Hero Psychic bomber attack his life points Ahito LP 400

Kiro hase the mark of fire said Naturia Balkion

Yes so that word mean there two of us now said Zero so we must find the outhers

Nice move said Ahito now i play a monster card Psychic Dragon 2000 DEF 0 a dragon made out of power with yellow eyes and dark wings

Now buy paying 200 life points i can blow a part of you life points fire now Psychic Dragon

Kiro LP 1500

I end my turn said Ahito

Okay than said Kiro now i play the spell card gamer paly

with this card out i can take one of your monster and i will take your Psychic Dragon

Now Justice Hero Psychic bomber blow his life points up said Kiro

Ahito LP 0 and they are back at the human world

Your a dragon monster said Ahito and runs out of the Dom

Can this kid lose for once ? asked Professor Chono to herself and walks slowly out

Is your Name Kiro ? asked Zero

Yes replied Kiro

Welcome my name is Zero and we have the same power said Zero

But a camera is seeing Kiro and Zero talking

At Gecko Group family house Azrael Gecko has seen what happened

Sir do you think that boy is the one we are after ? asked Kita

Yes and wean i get all five i will have the elemental dragon power said Azrael Gecko

End of cpater 3


	6. a duel of test

Episode 4 a duel of test

At the Duel dome a Obelisk blue boy with blue hair dark eye's and a blue jackit and a ring on his finger is dueling a Ra yellow girl

Now with my cyber dinosaur cyber beam And a yellow bast hits her

Ra yellow girl LP 0

How did my spell card and traps stop working ? asked the girl

See that you duel disk works said the boy

At the Lunch room Kiro is talking to kuriboh knight

Hey Kuriboh knight how is duel world ? asked Kiro

And Kiriboh knight jump up and down as a yes

The lunch Lady's look at kiro thinking that he is crazy

What is wrong with that boy ? asked the younger

I think that his mum and dad must be crazy said the older lunch lady

after his lunch kiro is walking with his duel spirit at the same time the Ra yellow girl is walking down upset

Hey what is wrong ? asked Kiro

Some buy with a yellow ring kicked my butt said the ra yellow girl

How did he do that ? asked Kiro

I have no idea said the girl but my spell and trap cards did not work

That is odd did you Had a look at you duel disk ? asked kiro

No i did not said the girl

I think i Noe one person who can help you said kiro and they go to see Syun who is a Ra yellow boy who Had sliver hair gold eyes and a yellow Jack it blue jeans and black shoes his

reading a book and seeing a duel with Mat and De force on tv

than he hears a knock on the door

Hello said Syun

Hi Syne said Kiro place can you help fix This girls duel disk ? he asked

Okay lets have a look said Syun

After 2 hours of looking from the in side of her duel disk

Well have you found out ? asked the girl

Your duel disk is in working older said Syun

So what is your name and i can asked Hwakman said Syun

Oh my name is Yue said Yue

And some guy with some ring took one of my rear cards

What ? asked Kiro i am not having that said Kiro and runs to find him and slams the door

At profercor Chono

Well that is my 99 i need one more said the boy is the ring

Well done Blaze you did a good job said Chono

Thank you said Blaze who eles can i take out ? asked Blaze

thear is one more you can take you said Chono i want you to take out kiro

That boy who hase the Jutice hero card's and that fire star dragon ? asked Blaze

Yes and if you do win you will become pro said Chono

Thank you said Blaze and walks off and close the door

Hey you said A voice and blaze truns to see kiro who is not happy to see him

What is it you little punk ? asked Blaze

Give black yue her card asked Kiro

That little brat card now i remember said Blaze i have a bet you will like

Okay than said Kiro

If i win i get my 100 win i get to go pro said Blaze And if you win i will give back all the cards that i took

Okay than we will duel at the duel Dom be Thar or me dueled said kiro

At the duel Dom kiro and Blaze start the duel

Well boy let's see who will win or lose said Blaze

Okay than lets do it said Kiro Duel

Kiro LP 4000 Blaze LP 4000

I will start this move said Blaze drew and i play Hunter bug

A bug with Hunter weapons and a jet back shows up ATK 1550 Def 1200

And i play two face downs and end my turn said Blaze

Okay than said kiro drew

And blaze's Ring starts to do a sound

Yes so the boy has got a spell card said Blaze No problem with this ring his spell cards will be no more and sets the Duel disk to paralyzed his spell card systeam

Yes with Justice Cry i canspecle summing a Justice hero from my deck

Now i play but it did not work

What the hell is going on ? asked Kiro

At the top Yue and Syun are seeing what is going on

What is wrong with kiro ? asked Yue

It must be the same way what happened to your duel disk said Syun

Looks like he is going out said a voice and they turn to see Jenni and Emma

Well it looks i am going to see kiro get his butt kicked said Jenni

Why do you want to do that ? asked Emma

Shut it Emmaiot said Jenni

No one asked you so why don't you just get lost said Yue pointing at the door

And miss this no way said Jenni

Well lets just hope that kiro and brake out of this said Syun

Back at the duel kiro has no idea that Blaze ring is stopping him from nursing his spell cards

I not get it said Kiro my spell card worked lots of time's okay than maybe i shode play a monster than and a trap card

I play Justice hero Fatima ATk 1200 Def 800 and i play a two cards face down and end my trun

Well my move said Blaze and i sacerife my monster to bring out Zomebie Solider in Attack mode a Zombie in a army out fit show up with two guns ATK 1900 DEF 1600

Now to blow you moster out said Blaze

Nice move but i play the trap card Justice 999 with this card out i can Take hafe of you attack power from your monster and give it to my monster

Fatima ATK 1200-1700 Zomebie solider ATK 1900-1400

Blaze LP 3800

Don't let it get to your head boy said Blaze

I play two card face down and end my trun

As kiro looks at his hands

And kiro is looking at his Deck and is at the duel world

I have got to find a way to stop him said Kiro and sees his ring beeping

That it said Kiro and weaks up

I see what you are doing now said Kiro

that ring you have stops spell and trap card from working said Kiro

How the hell did you found out that ? asked Blaze

The hart of the cards said Kiro looking at his deck and Kiriboh knight show's up

Kuri said Kiriboh knight has he looked at his master with a happy look

AND i am going to play this card said Kiro Justice hero Fusion Man in attack mode ATK 800 Def 550

Fusion man made a power ranger like outfit on with a star for a face

This is going to be good said Yue

What is ? asked Emma

Fusion man and Fuse two monster to one with out a spell card said Yue

This sode be good said Jenni

Now i Fuse Fatima and Fire lord to brig out Justice hero Card King ATK 2400 DEF1900

Card king looked like a joker from a playing card with two swords on his back

And with this card out your trap and spells don't work said Kiro

What ? asked Blaze

And he Had a second speacl power i can bring back on of my monsters that wears nursed to Fuse him and i bring back Fatima Atk 1200

And now Justice hero Card king towing sword blade

And attcks Blaze life points Blaze 1400

And Justice hero Fatima Attack him too said kiro

Blaze LP 200

I end my turn said Kiro

I turn said Blaze drew and i play one monster in Attack mode and end my turn said Blaze

Okay Tran said Kiro drew and i play Sliver shadow in attack mode ATK 350 Def 150

And wean thear is a monster on your side of the filed you can attack you said Kiro

And sliver shadow jumps in the air and spins and strikes Blaze

Blaze LP 0 and his ring blows up

Not bad for a boy in red said Jenni and walks off with Emma

Good did it cryed Yue

Good job said Syun

Thanks said Kiro

End of episode 5

A little story from GM goodyeat

I wears on a bus to Collage and out of the window i saw a guy on a motor bike that looked like a mixed with Jack Atlas and Yusei's i did not say a word

after that.


	7. The new professor of slifer red

Episode 5 The new Professor of Slifer Red

At a sunny day at Duel Academy as Any day Kiro is sleeping under a tree dreaming of dueling

Oh yes now i play my monster card said Kiro who is still dreaming

Than a Slifer red girl sees him she Had gold hair blue eyes and a red skirt and a top

Hey kiro weak up said the girl

Nice move said Kiro who is still dreaming

I play my Trap card two of one said the girl

Than kiro gets up and takes a card from his duel disk

Oh i will show you said Kiro who Weeks and finds him self back wear he wears

Hey Kim why did you got me out of my dream for ? asked Kiro scrting his head

Did you hear the news ? asked Kim

What news ? replied kiro

the new Professor for Slifer Red will be coming soon said Kim

What happened to the old one ? asked Kiro

We Left after some one prank him replied Kim

Well be better see him than said kiro and he runs to wear the ships stop at the Harbor

Wear hawkman is waiting for the new Professor

Hey Hwakman said Kiro who shows up

Oh Kiro it this good to see you said Hawkman

What are you doing ? asked Kiro

I am going to see the new Professor said Hawkman that your new Professor nursed to be a World pro but stooped after that

Than a ship shows up a lot of people show up

So wear is he ? asked Kiro

I think you mean she said Hawkman

And after that one person shows up with a pet rabbit and sun classes a yellow cap a pink top and a purple skirt and dark skin

and yellow sandles

Oh my god its Aileen rao the Canadian-indian dancer a Parts Fashion modle said Kiro and his hart staerts to beat faster and faster

Welcome to Duel Academy said Hawkman

Whats up Hawkman said Aileen giving him a hand sake

And i name is Kiro said Kiro

It this good to see you too replied Aileen

At the Red dom Aileen pet rabbit Mr hope is sleeping as the Red Dom are faveing thear dinner

So kiro what is she like ? asked Tomoya

She is hot and must be good in dueling said Kiro has he eat his food

And the door opens and Aileen shows up all the boys look at her with love hart all the girls look at Thar boyfriends in anger

Hey what dose she have what we dont ? asked a red head girl

Okay class buy next day i will be teging to on how to nuse Turbo deck's said Aileen as she pet her Rabbit

Turbo what ? asked Tomoya

At nhite Kiro is looking at his deck

Man i hope that my deck this cut out for Aileeen deck ? asked Kiro

The next day class is starting

Man i cant believe that they got a new Professor now said Kreiger

Hey look on the good side that means more fun fore us said His frend

At the bottom Sters Kiro and Tomoya are talking

Hey Kiro do you thank she is hot ? asked Tomoya

Who asked Kiro

You remember ? asked Tomoya

Kiro dose not renumbers

Professor Aileen replied Tomoya

How i do said Kiro

Than the doors opening and a Aileen shows up and her pet rappit

All the guys look at her with love harts

And she sits down

OKay class to day we are going to do Stnchro and tuner monsters said Aileen as he got her papper's out and she gave team to the class

Kiro starts to do his papper and after class Aileen is looking at the pappers

Well class you did well said Aileen but kiro got a 99 as she said that all if the others are shocked

No way said yue

And kiro how do you like to see me after class ? asked Aileen

Okay said kiro

And after class Kiro sees Aileen

You wanted to see me ? asked Kiro

I have hard of your Hero deck said Aileen

So you want do duel ? she asked

Okay said Kiro i have bean looking for a duel said Kiro

And they duel in the class room

Duel said Kiro and AIleen Kiro LP 4000 Aileen LP 4000

Let me start said Aileen and hets a card from her duel disk

And i play my Koumori dragon said Aileen ATK 1500 DEF 1200

and i paly two face downs and end my trun

Okay than said Kiro and gets a card from his duel disk

And i play the spell card Just one step this card will let me One tuner monster and i play Justice hero Frost man ATK 1600 DEF 1300 A man made out of ice and Had red eyes and a Beaster

And now i play Kuriboh Knight and now i Synchro summing to bring out

Justice hero Knight ATK 2500 DEF 2350

Frost man LV 4 Kuriboh Knight LP 2 = 6

Knight has white armor with a white Helmet and a golding sword and a sheld

Not bad kiro my side Deck is just happy to see that said Aileen

Side deck ? asked Kiro

Yes i wanted to see that fire star dragon card of yours but this card is better said Aileen

Okay than Justice Hero Knight Salas of hope and cuts the dragon

Aileen LP 3500

Not bad Kiro said Ailen you card is a new one

I got him in a pack today said Kiro

Not bad kiro said Aileen

I end my trun said Aileen and drews a card now i play Master Man in attck mode ATK 1850 DEF 550

And i play the spell card shadow hole this crad will let me take you monster and destory it

And now Master man Attck with one two kick

Kiro LP 2250

And i end my trun said Aileen

Okay said Kiro and drews a card from his duel disk

I play monster Rebron to bring back Justice hero white Knight back from the dead

SO what ? asked Aileen

HE hase a power you see wean destory his power works wean Destoryed he can attck two time at the person deraley

Aileen LP 0

Not bad kiro you did well said Aileen

Thanks said kiro and walks out

Aileen gets her phone bad news hawkman he did not bring out fire star dragon said Aileen

That okay said Hawkman he have got to find out of of him said hawkman

End of episode 5


	8. cards will be cards

Episode 6 cards will be cards

At the sea of duel academy two big ships are heading to Duel Academy with Rear cards

Well boys we did it after all the weeks getting the rear cards hear we did it said the captain and they make it to Duel Academy

At the Slifer Red dome kiro is sleeping but Tomoya is hoping to get some rear cards

Oh place hart of the card said Tomoya

Good to get up and get some rear cards said Kiro has he got up and sees that Tomoya is looking at his deck

Hey Tomoya what are you looking at ? asked Kiro as he got out of bed

I am seeing what cards to take out said Tomoya

Why ? asked Kiro

The Rear cards are coming today said Tomoya

Rear cards ? asked Kiro as his eye's truned to rear cards

At Professor Chono office she is looking at Kiro past duel's

I must find some way of having Kiro out of this place some how said Professor Chono

And see that a ship is hear

I need some rear cards said Professor Chono now i can screw the rules like Seto kiba now said Professor Chono

As Kiro and Tomoya run to class they see a old lady with green hair blue eyes and and brown skin and a staff outfit on who is having trouble with her truck

Hey do you need help ? asked Kiro

thanks said The old lady and kiro and Tomoya help her

in class Aileen is telling the class about deck masters

And Kiro and Tomoya bust in to class

Your late said Aileen

We Had to help someone said Kiro and they site down

At the card shop a young lady working see a hooded figer

I like to buy your rear cards place said the hooded figer

After class everybody gets out

Hey guys are you coming ? asked Syun

Sorry said Kiro me and Tomoya have to write a work on not to be late said Kiro

And we cant leve wean it this done spoke Tomoya

Well okay than said Syun and leaves

At the card shop lots of students are whiting for the rear cards

Man wean will they get it opening ? asked Kreiger

than the door opens and the old lady kiro helped shows up

Sorry we are sold out said the old lady

What ? asked the students

And Kreiger and his two Friends walk in to the gym

Who got the rear cards ? asked one of Kreiger's Friends

I did said Professor Chono showing team a box of all the rear cards she got

You little... said Kreiger but before he said any fine Chono said to him

I want you to duel kiro with team said Chono

Okay i wanted to duel kiro said Kreiger and takes the box

as kiro and Tomoya are running to the card shop they make it

One pack of rear cards ? asked Kiro

Sorry we are sold out said the young lady but we have Zombie hero's pack said the young lady

Hey Tomoya you can take team said Kiro

But kiro what about your deck ? asked Tomoya

Hey are that young boy who helped me said the old lady i wanted to give you this rear pack i saved for you and gives it to kiro

Thanks said Kiro and Chono shows up

Kiro said Chono you wanted for a duel said Chono

And kiro ends up in the duel dom

I am dueling Kreiger ? asked Kiro

Yes and lets start the duel said Chono

Duel said Kiro and Kreiger

Kiro LP 4000 Kreiger LP kreiger

Let me start said Kreiger and i play my monster card Masked Knight LV3

Wean did he Had that card ? asked Tomoya

And this is wean his Effect kicks in my see at my Standby Phase an send this face-up card to the Graveyard i can Special Summon 1 "Masked Knight LV5" from your hand or Deck. Once per turn, you can inflict 400 damage to my opponent. If i activate this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn.

I i will start now said Kregier

And Masked Knight head Peace powers up and shocks kiro

LP kiro 3600

end i play two face downs and end my turn said Kregier

Okay than said Kiro drew and i play my monster card Sonic chick and a little pink bard show up

Nice move but now i play my spell card Masked Knight LV up

Now Maked Knight is Masked Knight LV5

I end my trun said kiro an i play two face downs

Now Masked Knight LV5 attack that little Chick

now move but Sonic Chick has a Effect This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK said kiro

AND i play my trap card monster mind take now you monster is mine said Kiro

i end my turn said Kregier

Okay than said Kiro and i Send my monster to the graveyard to bring out Justice hero scercrow and Justice hero scercrow has a farmers outfit with a axe with him

ATK 2100 DEF 500

And i play my spell card face down blow out with this card face down card on your side it destryod

NO said Kregiger

And now Justice hero scercrow attack Kregiger

Kreiger LP 1900

End i end my trun said kiro

okay than said Kreiger my move and i play this card in attack mode my Man warrior in attack mode attack 1950 def 550

Now attack kiro nice move but Justice hero scercrow has a Effect we can take you monster attck power for his own

Man worrior ATK 1950-0

Justice hero scercrow ATk 1900-3850

No said Kreiger

Kreiger LP 0

How did he lose and how did Kiro get a rear card like that ? asked Chono

All the people called out kiro's name and kiro walks out

At the Red dorm Kiro and the other stutens of the red dorm are having a party

Too kiro said a blued haired red girl

Thanks said Kiro

End of episode 6


	9. The Zombire Hero

Episode 7 The Zombire Hero

A jet is flying to Duel Academy a man in a black suit that look a bit like Tomoya is looking for him

Sir are you sure he went hear ? asked one of the biodegrades

Yes said Tomoya dad i we need him for the movie

At the woods Kiro and Tomoya are bring the new duel disk to Hawkman office

Hey kiro that duel wears sweet said Tomoya

Thanks said Kiro but it this thanks to that old lady for halping me said Kiro

Her name is May said Tomoya

As they made it to Hawkman office Tomoya sees his dad talking to Hawkman

What are you doing hear ? asked Tomoya

Tomoya long time no see said his dad

Do you Noe this guy ? asked Kiro

Hes my dad said Tomoya with his head down

Your Dad ? Spoke Kiro

Yes and he got a big move part in Zombire year one as Zombire kid said Tomoya dad

your a movie star ? asked Kiro

Yes said Tomoya

But this is not fear said Tomoya i Left acting to become a student hear said Tomoya

Lets have a duel said Hawkman if Tomoya wins he stays hear but if your win Mr. Hanasaki he can go back to filming with you

Okay than said Mr. Hanasaki

And Tomoya runs out crying and Kiro runs after him

And kiro finds him on top of the School

Are you okay ? asked Kiro

Kind of said Tomoya with a tear on his face

Place can you tell me why you became a fillm star ? asked Kiro

as they sate down Tomoya started to talk

Well you see wean i wears ten my dad wanted me to become a film star but i did not liked did but one day i Sean some grown up's dueling and i wanted to duel too

But my did did not wanted me to but wean i turned 16 i ran away to jion Duel Academy

I can see what you wanted said Kiro

You do ? asked Tomoya

You wanted to become a duelist said Kiro

Thanks mate said Tomoya

At the sliver red dorm Kiro is helping Tomoya make a powerful deck

Hear take this card said Kiro

Thanks said Tomoya

The next day at the Duel Dom Tomoya is ready

Kiro and Hawkman are siting at the set's at the top

Kiro ? asked Hawkman

Yes replied Kiro

wear is Tomoya ? asked Hawkman

He said he need to get summing on said Kiro

And Tomoya shows up in a Zombire costume

Well son you still have it after all the years ? asked His dad

Less talk more duel said Tomoya

Tomoya LP 4000 Mr. Hanasaki LP 4000

I will start this off said Mr. Hanasaki and i play Snow lion in Attack mode a white Lion made out of snow shows up ATK 1700 DEF 1250 and play two cards face down

My turn said Tomoya/ Zombire drew and i play Zombire kid in attck mode a kid verson of Zombire shows up ATK 550 DEF 260

And i play the spell card Zombire Time to bring out Zombire sidekick ATK 900 DEF 2000 in defence mode

And i can pay 500 life points to destory one face down and it this the card on the Left

End i end my turn and play a face down too Tomoya LP 3500

Okay than said Mr. Hanasaki my move and i sent my white Lion to the graveyard to bring out god of time a monster with two heads and a body made out of time shows up

ATK 2100 DEF 1700

Now god of time Attack Zombire sidekick now said Mr. Hanasaki

Nice move said Tomoya/ Zombire but my trap card kicks in Mirror force

No said Mr. Hanasaki And his monster get's destroyed

Dam i nused up my monster cards and some traps said Mr. Hanasaki i end my turn and play two face downs

Okay than said Tomoya/ Zombire drew and i play Zombire joker ATK 300 DEF 0 and now i will do a Synchro Summoning

Zombire joker Lv 1 Zombire sidekick LV 3 Zombire kid LV and now i bring out Zombire lord ATK 2700 DEF 2100

And his Effect kicks in i can destroy two face down's at it's your cards

No said Mr. Hanasaki

Now Zombire lord Attack my dad said Tomoya/ Zombire

Mr. Hanasaki LP 1300

I end my trun and play a face down said Tomoya/ Zombire

My move said Mr. Hanasaki i give up said Mr. Hanasaki i see that you love this place said his dad and he leves

At the jet Tomoya is saying good buy to his dad

Take cear dad said Tomoya

See you soon son said Mr. Hanasaki and take's off

I wonder what card you dad wears going to play ? asked kiro

I have no idea said Tomoya

In side the jet Mr. Hanasaki sees the card he wears going to nuse

If i played change of hart of word of woned said Mr. Hanasaki

AND his jet flys off in the sunset

End of episode 7


	10. the past will never stop Part 1

Episode 8 the past will never stop Part 1

At Duel Academy Kiro and Tomoya are helping bring some boxes to Hawkman's offices

Hello Kiro and Tomoya come in said Hawkman

We have the boxes for the Text Cards for the next leason sir said Kiro

Good said Hawkman leave them tear and they put down the boxes ane leave

Kiro how did you luhn to duel like that ? asked Hawkman talking to himself

At the hall room Kiro and Tomoya walk to Practical Skills class

Than Kregger shows up

Hey Kiro said Kregger

Yes replied Kiro

I whanted to aske you this seance you came to this School how did you get Kuriboh Knight ? asked Kregger that card Belonged to Yosuke Monteiro that crad is the only one in the world how did you get it ? he asked

Well he gave it to me replied kiro and walks off

Yub DAD gave me that card said kiro talking in his mind

But he gave me a reason to duel said kiro we are shown 9 years ago we see Yosuke who hase black hair white sking a red jackit blue jeans and black shoes is Dueling a Dino duleist

Okay my move said Yosuke and drews a card from his duel disk and i play Elemental Hero Heat in attckm mode said Yoske and a guy with a yellow and red body aromor shows up

ATK 1800 DEF 1200

Now attck king rex said Yosuke and he wins the duel

I dont belive it lades and gents Yosuke hase become the number 1 duelist in Japen said the ref and after the duel Yosuke walks to his locker room

And Kuriboh Knight shows up

Oh hi Kuriboh Knight said Yosuke it this Kiro's birthday and i am going to get him some cards said Yosuke and he gets in the car and drives off

And he makes it to a card shop

Welcome said a old man we have the best cards hear

And Yosuke looks around and see a new boxs

What's this ? he asked and looks at the booster back

They are the new pack cord the new heros the old man

New heros ? asked Yosuke

Yes more powerfule than the Elemental Hero's said the old man

Okay i will take two packs said Yosuke as he got his money out

And after that He made it back home

And His wife opens the door

Hi deer said Yosuke as he kissed her

How was the duel ? asked Prizma

It was fun said Yosuke

Hey wear is Kiro ? asked Yosuke as he looked around

Oh he is sleeping in the liveing room he did not want to have his cake with out you said Prizma

And Yosuke opens the door and finds Kiro sleeping on the floor

And Yosuke smils and picks him up and takes him to his room and puts him to bed

And puts the card pack next to him and walks off and close the door

Sweet dreams said Yosuke and close the door

The next day Little kiro weaks up and finds the card pack

Sweet Duel monster cards said Little kiro

At the tabble Yosuke is reaing a news paper

Than kiro shows up

Thanks dad for the new cards said Little kiro

Your welcome said Yosuke

Maybe we can Duel ? asked Litlle Kiro

I word love that said Yosuke

Oh you two are one of a kind said Prizma as get got some bacon and eggs out for the two

Thanks mum said Little Kiro as he star eating

Well looks like i need to go now said Yosuke as he got his suit case and duel disk

Phone you wean i get to The U.S.A prizma said Yosuke and kiss Prizma

And we you As well kiro said Yosuke and kiss him on the head and gets in his car and drives off

Than we are shown at the U.S.A wear Yosuke is walking to the duel center

Than a person comes up to him

The person face is not shown at his eyes are glowing red with hate

Hey duel me said the person

Okay than said Yosuke

Than at Kiro's house his mum gets a phone call

Hello ? asked Prizma

What oh my god thanks for telling me Prizma said

Than Little Kiro get out of bed

Mum what wrong ? asked Little Kiro

Kiro it is your dad they found him badly hurt said Prizma

What ? asked Kiro as he was a little bit sceard of what happend

To be Conteued

End of Episode 8


	11. the past will never stop Part 2

Episode 9 the past will never stop Part 2

Back at Duel Academy Kiro and the other class are getting ready for Practical Skills class

In the room all Sliver Reds and Ra yellow's and Obelisk Blue's wear getting ready for the class

Kiro and the reast of Sliver Red showed up

Okay lets get this show started said Kiro jumping up and down

Man i Wonder what Kiro is always happy about ? asked Syun

We are shown at a Flashback wear Kiro's mum and him are heading to the Hospital

Mum this dad going to be okay ? asked the younger kiro

It this okay dear said Prizma i am sure dad is okay i hope

And they make it to the Hospital in side was busy with people who wear sick and who wear badlt hurt

oh my said a saceard kiro

Than Yosuke's doctor showed up

His doctor was around50 years old grey hair and a Baird and a doctors cot and brow shoes

Hi are you mrs Monteiro ? asked The doctor

Yes said Prizma is he okay

Yes but i need you to come with me and bring his son to him said the doctor

Okay than said Prizma

Maybe you whant to take your son to see his dad ? asked The doctor

That sounds like a good idea said Prizma

And they go to Yosuke room

now Kiro are you sure you dont whant me to come ? asked Prizma

Its okay mum said Younger kiro

Good boy said Prizma and walks off to talk with her husbands Doctor

And Kiro walks in to his dads Room

In his room he was badly hurt and Kiro looks at his duel disk it was badly desoyed from his unkown duel

And than Kiro walks up to his Dad who is sleeping than he weaks up

Oh Kiro it this good to see you smiled Yosuke

Dad said Kiro as a tear went down his face i was so worried and he huged his dad

Im okay Kiro said Yosuke it was not like a real life problem

I was just sceard that i word lose you said Kiro i be lost with out you

Kiro look at me said Yosuke if i die i will always be with you said Yosuke and huged him

At the Doctors room Prizma and Yosuke's doctor about something bad that has happend

Mrs Monteiro i .. just humm what i am trieing to say is ... said the seard Doctor

Doctor place i need to kown what is wrong if him so i can help him said Prizma

Well the X-rays they that a black shadow is hear in his brain said the Doctor showing Prizma the X-rays

Oh my god said Prizma how did this happen said Prizma as he was crying a little bit worried that if the man she loved will die

Well we dont kow what may of happend said the doctor we belive it may of bean the duel

How ? asked Prizma it this just a card gaem she said

Well Mrs Monteiro i have hard storys of something cord the Shadow games said the doctor looking at the window

What is this sahdow game ? aske Prizma

Well meany years back saidn the doctor at Battle city some peopkle whear found kowned out from this shadowe game i was bean doing work to find out more about this said the Doctor

Prizma than just closed her eyes and hoped Yosuke will be okay about this

Back at Yosuke room Yosuke is showing his son his deck

And you see Kiro Flamewing man can take down a monster and the monster it destys Becomes demig

This game is kind of hard said younger kiro

Well it this at first said Yosuke oh that reminds me said Yosuke and get something out of his card deck

Hear it this my Frend said Yosuke showing him the card

Hey that card looks funny said younger kiro

Hey this card happend to of got me out of a lot of jams said Yosuke

What is this card ? asked Youner kiro

He is Kuriboh Knight replied Yosuke and he is my Spirit Partner

What is a Spirit Partner ? asked younger kiro

They are someone who will follow you no matter what said Yosuke

Really ? asked Younger kiro

Yes said Yosuke reanmber that no matter what

Than the door opens and Prizma shows up

Oh hey guys said Prizma

Hi dear said Yosuke

Humm kiro is it okay if i talk to dad ? asked Prizma

Sure mum said younger kiro and walks out

Younger is in the kids play room reading a book

At Yosuke room His wife and him are talking

You mean i cord die ? asked Yosuke

Yes if you keep dueling said Prizma i it just that kiro and i will be lost with out you

Prizma i promes you one last duel than you me and kiro and live a peacfule life said Yosuke

And he got up and put his hand on her face

Oh Prizma i never forgot how we met said Yosuke

Back at Duel Academy said Prizma smiling

Wean i first saw your beautiful Eyes said Yosuke and he kissed her

Just place one last duel said Prizma okay ?

I will said Yosuke and they kiss and Prizma leaves the room

Yosuke looks at his deack

One last duel said Yosuke

Than the flashback ends

Man i never forgot What happend at the Duel said Kiro after two weeks dad got better

Than a new flashback starts

At the campion ships

Yosuke is at the last round

Well you did it sir said one of the bodygards

Thanks siad Yosuke

Humm sir ? asked A voice and he truns to see a younger Kregger

Can i have a picter of you i am a big fan of yours said younger Kregger

Sure said Yosuke if it this just a picter and Younger Kregger takes a picter of him

Thanks sir said the younger kregger and runs off

What a nice kid said Yosuke and he was walking he felt a kick in his hart and fulls to the ground

Mr Monteiro said the bodygards as they tried to give him First aid

Than Yosuke saw a dark shaodw

Now you are close to your death said the shadow you can hide from your fate as i will come for the one that was the mark said the sadow

At Yosuke room His wife and kiro are waiting for him

Hey mum do you think dad will win ? asked the younger kiro

You bet he is said Prizma he is the campion after all

Than the door opens

Mrs Monteiro said the maniger your husbend as had some kind of attck

Oh no said Prizma

Than Kiro started to cry the fear of loseing his dad

End of epsidoe 9


	12. the past will never stop Part 3

Episode 10 the past will never stop Part 3

We are shown at Duel Academy at Class Kiro is looking at his dads card Kuriboh Knight

Man Kuriboh Knight said Kiro with a tear down his face you and i have bean Thor a lot over the years said Kiro and has a Flashback wean his Dad had to be taken to the hospital after his attack

Kiro's mum is carrying Kiro to the car

Mum is Dad going to be okay ? asked The younger kiro

I dont know said Prizma i just dont know she cryed

And they get in the car to follow the car that is taking Kiro's dad

Outside of the stadium Poeple are waching what is going on even

At the crowd a younger Kreger see what happened

Than he see a car with Younger Kiro and Prizma

Hey who was that Kid ? asked Younger Kreger

At the hospital Prizma and Kiro are waiting in the room hoping that Yosuke will be okay

Than the doctor comes out

Any news ? asked Prizma

Your Husband is okay said The doctor but we need to talk for a little bit okay ? he asked

Okay said Prizma

This is all my flute said Younger Kiro

Kiro look at me said His mum and she pends down to talk to him

None of this is your fulte said Prizma

Okay said Kiro as he shed a tear

And she goes with the doctor

And in side the doctors office Him and Prizma are talking

Wel ? asked Prizma what is wrong with my husband ? she asked

We have done some work and well... said the doctor

place asked Prizma i need to know

Well the shdow has goten biger and if it get any more biger he will die said The Doctor

No said Prizma and begins to cry

You need to tell him said the doctor it cant go on like this

Okay i will tell him said prizma

At Yosuke's room Yosuke is looking out of the window thinking of the times he had with his family and his time at Duel Academy in his younger years

Than his wife came in the door

Hi Yosuke how are you doing ? she asked

Not good said Yosuke i keep feling pains and i fell like that i am close to death

You need to stop dueling said Prizma this is what makeing you close to death

I know said Yosuke but i just want to become something

Than do said Prizma you have a son who looks up to you and he blams him self for what happend

Than Yosuke looks at the mirror and renambers what kiro needs a father and son duel

Hey Prizma i have a idea why dont i have one last duel with kiro said Yosuke a father and son thing

Are sure what cord happen to you said Prizma

Place is will be my last duel i promis said Yosuke

End of Epsidoe 10


	13. the past will never stop Part 4

Episode 11 the past will never stop Part 4

We are shown at the woods Kiro is walking feeling sad about all he had weant over the years Than buy a tree he see Yue reading a book cord Helen Keller

Hey said Kiro whats up Yue ? he asked

Hey Kiro said Yue as he put her book down

And she see that Kiro is Upset about something

Hey Kiro are you okay ? asked Yue back at class you did not say anything ?

Im okay said Kiro it this just he did not say anything else

Its okay said Yue you Don't have to and she smiled

Thanks said Kiro Hey what are you reading ? he asked

Oh this one is one of my fav it this Helen Keller said Yue showing him

So what is it about ? asked Kiro

It this all about A young girl who ends up blind and deaf and a Woman named Anne Sullivan helps her to understand the out side world and i kind of love this book

Hey you can read it if you like said Yue i have more books like that in my room

Thanks said Kiro as he took the book i will give it back wean im done

Take your time said Yue as she picked up more of her books like Oliver tiwst and Of mice and men

As kiro made it to his room he puts the book down and looks out of the window as the sun went down

After Dad went back to the Hospitol i hope he cord be okay but i was wrong said Kiro talking to him self

We are shown years back a younger kiro is walking to the Hospitol with his mum

Hey mum is dad okay now ? asked The younger kiro

Yes kiro said his mum and he wants to have a duel with you smiled his mother and they go in to the Hospitol

And wean they make it to the room they see Yosuke in his dueling outfit and his Duel disk on

Dad ? said a shocked Kiro

Hi son said Yosuke

What are you doing ? asked Kiro

Kiro have you got your deck ? asked Yosuke

Sure do said kiro showing him

Good and i have something for you said his dad and got out a Duel disk for kiro

His Duel disk looked a like Jadens Season 4 one

Cool said Kiro but they cost to much guys said Kiro

You don't need to worrie about that said His mum it was your dads one

Cool said Kiro looking at it

Come on kiro said his dad lets duel on top of the Roof and they leave the room and head to the top

Okay Kiro ready Hero's Vs Hero's said his dad

Okay said Kiro i hope i can do this he said to him self

Ready ? asked his dad

Ready replied Kiro

Duel said the Two

Kiro LP 4000 Yosuke LP 4000

I will start this off said Yosuke and drews a card from his duel disk to his hand

And to start the game off i play Elemental Hero Wildheart in Attck mode

Than a tull man with a learge sword and body paint shows up on the filed

And i play two cards face down and end my trun said Yosuke your move

Okay said Kiro and drews a card from his duel disk to his hand

Okay to start the game off i play Justice Hero Air strom

And a guy in Fly teach armor shows up

ATK 1400 DEF 500

Than i play the spell card Air zard that gives him 500 more Attck points said Kiro

ATK 1400=1900

Now attck air strom blow said Kiro

And flys up in the air and fires his baster and shout Wildhart down

Yosuke LP 3700

Nice move kiro said Yosuke i never knew you be that good

Thanks smiled Kiro happyly

But i happen to be the Champion smiled Yosuke but dueling you is what i relly want

Tanks dad said Kiro i play two face downs and end my trun

Okay than said Yosuke than he drews a card than wean he did it he felt something that was hurting him than he hard a voice in his head

Did you not renmaber what i said ? asked the voice every time you drew a card every time you play the game your life will run out

No i have to do this said Yosuke not for me but for Kiro and Prizma said Yosuke

I drew said Yosuke and gets his card out Okay than my move said Yosuke

I play the spell card monster Rebron to bring back and next i play the spell card Polymerization to brig Wildhart and Elemental HERO Shadow Mist togeher to make

Elemental Shadow hart

And we see a evil Wildhart with red eyes and dark body arrrmor shows up

Elemental Shadow hart ATK 2300 DEF 1700

And thanks to his Effect buy sending two monster my monster from my graveyard and remove them from play to destory two of your face down cards

Oh man said Kiro

Now Elemental Shadow hart Attck shadow strike

And Shadow hart strikes kiro with his Chi move

Kiro LP 3700

Not bad said Kiro

Thanks said Yosuke

Nice move you two said Prizma

Thanks mum replied Kiro

Than i play the spell card one more drew said Yosuke this card lets me take one more card from my deck and add it to my hand

Than Yosuke feels the pain in his hart

I end my trun said Yosuke

Okay said kiro my move and drews a card from his duel disk to his hand

Now i play the spell card deep love this cards lets me bring out Justice Hero Lady vine

And a young lady cloverd in vine shows up on the fhiled

ATK 1300 DEF 500

And now i play the spell card chance of hart to take your monster and nuse it said Kiro

And shadow hart moves to kiro's side of the fhiled

And now i play the spell card vine sword to give her 700 more attck points

ATK1300-2000

Now attck two of you said Kiro

Nice move said Yosuke i play Kuriboh Knight Quick play Effect wean a monster Attcks me i can send him to the graveyard to stop your attck

What ? said a shocked Kiro

Kiro thear is something you have to know said Yosuke no matter how weak a monster may seem they can always be with you and with a bond that strong

That they will always be with them as he smiled he saw Kuriboh Knight next to him

Wow that is so cool Dad said Kiro

No problem said Yosuke

I end my trun said Kiro and play one face down

Okay said Yosuke and last i remamber Elemental Hero Shadow hart comes back to me

And now i play the spell card skyscraper said Yosuke than gient citys show up

What the ? asked Kiro

Tanks to this spell card wean i attck you i get 1000 more attck points wean i do so said Yosuke

Tane i play the monster card Elemental Hero Frost a man made out of ice and a axe shows up

ATK 1200 DEF 400

Now Shadow hart attck said Yosuke

Than he jumps up to Attck

1200-2200

And he attcks lady vine

Kiro LP 3700-3500

Now Shadow hart attck kiro now said Yosuke

Than he strikes kiro

LP 3500-500

Hey that hurt joked Kiro

Not bad kiro said Yosuke I end my trun

Okay i play my face down card Spell A this card gives me 1000 more life points And than a play a monster in defance mode and end my trun

Okay this is it said Yosuke and drews a card from his duel disk and adds it to his hand

Now i play Elemental Hero heat

Than Elemental hero heat shows up

ATK 1600 DEF 1200

And tanks to his Effect he gets 200 ATK for each face-up "Elemental HERO" monster i control. ATK 1600-2200

This is it said Yosuke

And they strike

Kiro fulls to the ground

Kiro LP 0

I Lost... said Kiro

...BUT THAT was..

yes kiro replied Yosuke it was a grate duel i have had in years

And it was his first said Prizma you did not had to be hard on him

Thats the game mum said Kiro has he got up

Guys starting from today i will Retire as a World Duelist said Yosuke

Are you sure ? asked Prizma

Yes said Yosuke it this time to be with my family said Yosuke

Come on lets get to my room and he gives kiro a piggy back ride

After the duel Kiro is sleeping in the waiting room his room put a blanket on him to sleep

In Yosuke's room him and Prizma are talking

Are tou sure you want to Retire ? asked Prizma Thear are still some people who want to duel you

No i am done now said Yosuke i have had lots of fun other the years smiled Yosuke

Reminds me wean we first met said Prizma

I do reamber said Yosuke

Look the Flowers said Prizma and picks them and walks off with them

I'll go get some Fresh water

And she close the door

As Yosuke looks at the window he feels the pain in his hart and fulls to the ground

Than he see the shadow

I told you said the shadow whebever you duel for real evry time ypu Drew a card you will die and your time is done but before you past to the next world i will show you something

And he shows kiro grown up at Duel Academy

Kiro i knew you be at Duel Academy said his dad and he dies

The next day Kiro weaks up and see doctors at his door Prizma crying

Mum whats wrong ? asked Kiro is dad okay ? he asked

Oh kiro you Father is dead said Prizma

What ? said a shocked kiro

Im so sorry said his mum put he leaft you something and gives him a card

Kiro looks at it and its Kuriboh Knight

And kiro runs off upset about what has happend

And makes it to the Roof of the Hospitol

And put a bed sheet around him crying his eyes out

Than he see Kuriboh Knight

Kuri Kuri said Kuriboh Knight as he came up to Kiro

What the Kuriboh Knight ? said a shocked Kiro

Than he reanmbers what is dad said about cards haveing sprrits

Your up set to arent you ? kiro asked

Than his mum shows up and see Kuriboh Knight as well

What the ? asked Prizma am i seeing things ? she asked

Than kiro looks up at the sky and he gets up

Dad i can see it too smiled Kiro

Than the flashback ends with Kiro looking out of the window

As the sunset Kiro smiled and a tear came down his face

I have bean told No matter what Life Treows at me or the way it truns out

I have always got to put one foot in front of the other and keeo movin Forward

With a Open hart smiled Kiro

Back at Mitsukoshi at a penthouse Azrael Gecko is haveing dinner with his adopted son Daigo

Reanmber Daigo you have find out more about kiro understand you will send you to Duel Academy

Yes father said Daigo and he looks at his Ace card Air Storm Dragon

End of episode 11


	14. Master of the Air

Episode 12 Master of the Air

We are shown at Duel Academy under a Tree Kiro is sleeping at his Fav spot as Always

Kiro is dreaming of Cake and Ice cream

Kiro runs to it but it keeps Going alway from him

Come back said Kiro runing after it

Than he hears a voice

Kiro Kiro said a voice

Than the cake and ice cream dispipear

No sreamed Kiro

Than he weaks up and see Tomoya

Hey Tomoya what are you doing hear ? asked Kiro

Kiro you wont belive what i found out said Tomoya

What ? asked Kiro is dragon ball going to be doing a AF that wont suck as GT ? asked Kiro

No replied Tomoya

Are new Duel monster Cards comeing ? asked Kiro

No better said Tonoya Daigo Gecko is comeing to Duel Academy

Wait who is Daigo Gecko ? asked Kiro

He is the son of Azrael Gecko and hair to the Gecko corp explaned Tomoya

Hey maybe we can get a look at him said Kiro

Okay than said Tomoya and they run to the dork

As they got thear they see lots of Fan girls each from Red Blue and Yellow

Oh man i have not seen so many fan girl's seance Uverworld said Kiro

I have not seen so many seance that salior moon movie replied Tomoya

Than a lerage 5 star ship shows up

Look he's hear said a Sliver red girl and all the girls put up we love you sings

Than Daigo Gecko shows up with servants carrying his bags

We love you said The fan girls

Thanks smiled Daigo

Than Emma and Jenni show up

We love you Aigo sreamed Emma

It this Daigo Emma said Jenni

Oh sorry said Emma

Than Daigo walks off and the Fan girls follow him

Humm i wonder what deck he has ? asked Kiro

Than we are shown at the Chancellor's office him and Daigo are talking

Well this is good to see the son of Gecko at are school said Hawkman

Tanks said Daigo

Well what dome is he going to be in ? asked Professor Chono

WEll to do that lets have a duel said Hawkman we have one just for you he said

Tanks Hawkman said Daigo and bows to him and walks off

Sir you think he will win ? asked Professor Chono

Lets see than said Hawkman

At the Blue dome Emma Jeeni and Kregger are talking in the hull room

Well Daigo it going to pick one of us said Kregger

And it has to be one of us said Jenni

Hey guys said a voice and they trun to see Bradley Uppercrust III

Oh Hey Uppercrust said Kregger

What are you guys talking about ? hr asked

Your mother replied Kregger

Ha nice joke replied Bradley Uppercrust i take it you got that from Team fore star ? he asked

Oh yes joked Kregger like i go on youtube seeing 24 year old people doing dubs

You know my dueling is rear at this dump said Upperust

Oh place said Jenni you only ended up at blue beguse you dad payed your way in

Thats not true said Bradley i will duel Daigo

Behind a door Daigo hears what he said

He likes a duel said Daigo i will give him one to renamber

Back at kiro's room Kiro mark starts to act up

Ow whtas wrong with it ? asked Kiro first Zero now someone else

Than Zero felt the same thing two

Oh man thear must be a aother Elemental rider some wear said Zero but who he asked

The next day at the Duel Arena Everyone shows up for it

Kiro is waching as well

Hey kiro said Syun i was looking for you

Oh what is it ? asked Kiro

Oh do you have the battle city DVD i gave you ? he asked

Oh yes sorry said Kiro and got it out of his bag and gave it to him

Tanks Smiled Syun

No problem said Kiro so what do you know about Daigo

What know about him that He is the hair to his step fathers Corporation said Syun

Wow so Azrael Gecko took him in ? asked Kiro

Yes replied Syun

Than Daigo showed up at the Arena with Hawkman

Welcome said Hawkman we have Daigo Gecko

Than Daigo came up

And the person i picked is Bradley Uppercrust III

Yes said Bradley Uppercrust III as he came down to duel him

Daigo's duel disk was a Jewel Duel Disk and was a golden in color.

Bradley Uppercrust III was a Academy Duel Disk

Well i get to Duel you said Uppercrust

You never seen me take you down from the air ? asked Daigo

What are you talking about ? he asked

Just some last word wean your in yellow smiled Daigo and walks back

Okay time to start said Hawkman

Okay lets duel said Uppercrust

Duel said the Two

Uppercrust LP 4000 vs Daigo LP 4000

I will start first said Uppercrust and drews a card from his deck and adds it to his hand

Okay to start the game off i play Marauding Captain in Attck mode said Uppercrust

Than A blond hair man with sliver armor shows up

ATK 1200 DEF 400

Than i play two cards face down and end my trun said Uppercrust

Oh place said Daigo i seen better than that

I play Air bomb strike in Attck mode said Daigo

Than a air bomber shows up

ATK 1700 DEF 200

And than i play the spell card Bomb sell

Wean i play this spell card i can take out one monster on my opnents monsters

And than the Bomb gets placed on Marauding Captin

Oh no you Don't said Uppercrust i play the trap card take same hit

Wean my monster is desoyed you take the same Demige i do

No big deal said Daigo

And the monster blows up

Than he see Daigo Life points still the same

What the Hell said Uppercrust than he see a Trap card

What the ? said a shocked Uppercrust how

Oh you walked in to a trap like the spider to the fly smiled Daigo

What ? asked a shocked Uppercrust

My Trap card Stop one bomb

Wean Someone plays a tarp my Qick play trap card saves my life ponts from geting hit and your life points go down

Uppercrust LP 4000-2800

Man that was some mad move said Yue i have never seen any cards like that before

Nice move said Uppercrust

Tanks replied Daigo I end my trun and play one card face down

Okay said Uppercrust Drew and looks at it

Now i play Trident Warrior in Attck mode

ATK 1800 DEF 1200When this card is Normal Summoned: i can Special Summon 1 Level 3 monster from your hand

And than i play the spell card Warrior as one this lets me play WOrrior fan

ATK 700 DEF 300

Now it this time for a Synchro Summon

Trident Warrior 4 stars and Worrior fan 3 stars -7

Time to show you to see

Nekron Worrior

ATK 2800 DEF 2100

Next i will take down your Jet smiled Uppercrust

Nice move said Daigo and fulled to my trap card mirror force that desoyed your monster

No said Uppercrust

Oh yes said Daigo

Okay than i play two cards face down and end my trun

Okaay now im going to play the truner monster Mini Dragon

And now it this time for a Synchro Summon

Mini Dragon 3 stars and air bomber 4 stars -7

Now sir hello to my Ace card said Daigo Air strom dragon than Kiro and Zero's marks starts to clow

Hey whats going on ? asked Kiro

It cant be said Zero is he one of us ?

Than a gient Dragon with air engines on each wings shows up

ATK 2900 DEF 2600

This card this one of my fav said Daigo

Than Kiro starts to feel dizzy

His card it this in pain and sadness said Kiro

Hey Kiro you okay ? asked Syun

I think i am said Kiro

Now with his effect i get to deosy all face down spell and trap cards

What ? said a shocked Uppercrust how did you...

Your mother Smiled Daigo now Air strom dragon shadow Tornado

Than Air strom dragon makes a powerfule Tornado that blows Uppercrust alway

Uppercrust LP 0

Next time you want to think you can take me on tell me if you want a duel said Daigo and walks off

Wow did you see that Jenni ? asked Kregger

I never seen a duel like that said Jenni

After that Daigo was now a Obliske blue and was now in his room looking at his deck

Than the pohne rings

Hello ? asked Daigo

Hi son said Azrael Gecko

Good to see you father said Daigo

I was shocked to see you end up in blue said Azrael

Hey my air deck has the magic said Daigo

Now renamber son thear is son last Rider left said Azrael to not feal me

Yes father said Daigo i will not let you down and puts down the phone and looks out the window

Unkown to him his Spirit Partner wich he cant see looks akway in shame

at Kiro's him

Kiro is fast a sleep his own Spirit partner's Fire star Dragon and Kuriboh Knight are talking

Kuriboh Knight You know i am happy to be with kiro said Fire star Dragon

Kuri Kuri said Kuriboh Knight as he nod his head

I feel that the last Rider is hear said Fire star dragon but i feel pain in kiros hart

Kuri said Kuriboh Knight as he Understood what he was saying

Once we are one the drakness must be stoped said Fire star dragon

End of epsidoe 12


	15. under the cave part 1

Episode 13 under the cave part 1

We are shown years back at Duel Academy we see Kiro mum and dad back whean younger they wear at Duel Academy

And are in a cave talking in Secret about thear love

Yosuke why did you want to come hear ? asked Prizma you know if my mother and father found out about this they cord stop us from seeing each other

Prizma i Dont cear about that stupid arranged marriage said Yosuke you shode be free to deside what you want

Than he gets on his feet

Prizma i know we knew ech other for two years but i want you to know this said Yosuke and gets out a little box and opens it and it is a ring

but will you marrie me ? he asked

Than Prizma shed a tear i will

And they hug each other than a rubble sound it hard

Whats going on ? asked Prizma

It looks like the cave is comeing in replied Yosuke

and they run out before it caves in and Prizma drops on of her cards at the cave

No my card said Prizma

We have to go or we be tarp in hear said Tosuke and they get out and the cave get caved in

Oh man my card said Prizma with her head down and Yosuke holds her

Im sorry said Yosuke

Than yeard later we are shown at class Wear Kiro is wokring on a test with the class

Okay class the test is over said the teacher

Well that over said Kiro as he and the class got up

Outside Duel adcdimay workers are brakeing in to a old gave

In side somekind of monster is talking and is crying

She leaft me in this cave she Never loved me

Than the rocks are moved and some workers go in and they sream in fear

At the lunch room kiro is looking out of the window thinling about his life

Man if anyone found out i was Prizma and Yosuke son the mida will be comeing hear in 2 seagonds said kiro talking to him self

At the cave hawkman and some doctors find the workers badly hurt and wonded

Oh no what happend ? asked Hawkman as he helped a worker up

What happend ? asked Hawkman

It was a monster said the worker and he pass out

What do you think it was ? asked Aileen

I dont know said hawkman but we have to keep all students safe untill we find out said hawkman

At duel ademey kiro and his frends are walking to the sports room un they are stop by Mr Zix

whats going on ? asked Yue

IM sorry all leasons are stoped said Mr zix

But you cant do that said Kiro

Im sorry said Mr zix Hakman is doing this so talk to him not me about this one and walks off

Humm dont you guys see something is going on said a voicr and they trun to see Daigo

Oh hey Daigo what are you doing hear ? asked Kiro

I was going to my Leason than i hear we have to go back to are doms he ezplaned

Well we have to find out whats going on said a voice and they see Zero

Zero your on this as well ? asked a shocked kiro

Its seems strange that hawkman whats everyone to go back to ther doms said zero we need to get are decks ready

Sure thing said Syun

Later that night kiro and the others get out of theare doms and sneak in to the cave

Okay is every one hear ? asked Zero

Im not said a voice and kiro shows up

Kiro what took you so long ? asked Daigo

Sorry i asked Tomoya to lock all the doms said kiro

Wait what ? asked Yue

Well what was i going to do ? asked Kiro i am not like james bond am i

Back at the sliver red dom Tomoya is holding the keys in fear as the students and Aileen are trieing to brake the doors down but it did not work

Oh man they are going to kill me wean they get out said Tomoya

As they made it to the beach they find the sing and a big bord saying keep out

And they see the cave

So anyone going in ? asked Syun

I will said kiro and he go in and the cave close

What just happend ? asked Yue

Dont know said Zero but i think something is going to happen

And kiro walks in to the darkness and hears a womans voice

She leaft me she Nver whanted me in her deck Prizma nver whant me ever

Did she just say my mothers name ? asked a shocked kiro

Than he see the monster that looked a lot like the demons from devil may cry

Wow now im in truble said kiro

Than the Demon hand truns in to a duel disk

Than kiro got out his duel disk

Lets duel said the Demon

Kiro LP 4000 Demon LP 4000

I will start first said kiro and draws a card from his duel disk

Okay first i play the spell card Hero's take this card lets me pick a leavel 5 monster

And say hello to Justice hero Mega king

And a Man in sliver and Gold armor shows up on the filed

ATK 1900 DEF 1600#next i play two face downs and end my trun smiled Kiro

okay my move said the Demon and Drews a card from her duel disk

Now i paly Dragon Zombie in Attck mode

ATK 1600 DEF 0

Than i play the spell card fly landing to give him 500 more attck power

Than a gient Fly lands on Zombie dragon and lays egges on him

Oh man i just eat said Kiro covering his moth

ATK1600-2100

Than the egges brake in to little flys and land on ziros monster

Whats going on ? asked Kiro

My flys are stucking his attck power smiled the Demon and in no time i will win

What will i do ? asked Kiro looking at his hand

To be conteued

End of epsidoe 13


	16. Under the cave part 2

Episode 14 Under the cave part 2

We are shown back at the duel Kiro is dueling a Demon

Well Kiro have you pick any card to bet me yet ? it asked

I have said Kiro i play drak hole that wipe out her monsters said Kiro

No said the Demon

Yes said Kiro and now i play Justice hero Shadow said Kiro and plays him in attck mode

Than a play one card face down and end it said Kiro

Your soul is weak as your ard said the demon my move and looks at the card

Next i play zombie cat in attck mode said the demon and i will do a syncro summing to bring out

Zombie Lord

ATTck 2800 DEF 2300

And a man with dark and yellow armor shows upon the filed

Than i will play the spell card shadow blade to give him five more attck power

Attck 2800-3300

Now attck him said the demon

Nice trie said kiro but i play my spell card fire of the deep hart to bring out fire star dragon

What ? asked the demon

That was her card said the demon

Than she stops her monster

Than she fulls on the ground and starts to cry

Why why was i leaft she said i know hurting the people wont help me feel better

Look my mother never ment to leave you said kiro

What ? asked the demon your her son ? she asked

I am and i love you to be my spirit partner as well same as Kuriboh knight

What you say want to give uo being in a cave ? asked Kiro

Yes said the demon and become a card kiro has a look at it and it was Queen of Thorns

Than the cave opens up and kiro walks out and his frends see him

Kiro your alive said Digo

I am thanks said Kiro

So did you take cear of that thing that was in the cave ? asked Syun

Well its taken cear of now said Kiro as he look at his deck

Well lets get back but befroe they cold the teachers show up and are not happy

OH man we are dead said Kiro

Say so your self said a voice and he looks to see his frend as he ran alway from the sliver red students

Help sream and runs alway

We are dead said Kiro with his head down

The next day kiro and the others are at the prinipals office talking about what happend

you gets went argest school rules went out at night and look the sliver red students in said the prinipal

We know they said

But yet you stop what ever it was that was in the cave and save us before it came for thank you he said

SO we are off the hook ? asked Tomoya

Than he give him a look

The next seance they are clening the thropies

We are in truble said Kiro as he clane one of the thropies

Well look on the good side kiro did stop the monster said Dhigo

I did said kiro i did and looks at his mother card

End of episode 14


End file.
